Every Fifteen Minutes
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: On May 25, 2014 Aria, Hanna, and Emily decided to get in the car with someone who had been drinking. On May 25, 2014 two of our favorite liars were killed. On May 25, 2014 Spencer Jill Hastings became a murderer.
1. Harmless Fun

**Hello! I just want to warn you that this story isn't happy and light like some of my other ones are. I'm trying to get a very important messages across to everyone, and I hope you take it to heart. I'm thinking that this story will be between four to six chapters. Even though this isn't a light story, I hope you enjoy it anyways! **

Spencer's POV

I sit in the corner of a crowded room with my friend Aria Montgomery and stare at a full bottle of vodka sitting on the table next to us. It isn't usually in my nature to drink, but it's been an excruciating long week and I need to clear my mind. That's the reason I came to this stupid frat party in the first place, to have a good time.

"Aria, can you pass me that bottle of vodka?" I ask my petite friend.

"Are you really going to drink at this party Spence?" Aria asks me in disbelief.

"Why not? Everyone else is doing it." I say as I gesture towards Hanna who is playing a game of beer pong.

"Okay." Aria says before handing my the bottle.

I take a shot and try to ignore the way the liquor stings my throat. I hand the bottle back to Aria, who leans over to put it back on the table.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to have any?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know, the only time I ever drink is when I'm with Ezra, and I'm a pretty big lightweight." Aria says as she stares at the bottle of vodka.

"Suit yourself." I say with a shrug.

"What the Hell! A few shots won't hurt, we're seniors and we're mature enough to handle ourselves." Aria says before grabbing the bottle and gulping down a shot.

"Yeah Aria!" I say as I throw my hands into the air.

"Your turn." Aria says as she hands me the bottle.

I take another shot, and it doesn't burn my throat as much as the first one did.

"That's good stuff." I tell my friend truthfully.

Aria responds by snatching the bottle from me and taking an even bigger sip. We each take another three shots, and by that time Aria is completely wasted. A gasp escapes from my lips when Aria takes off her shirt and begins to take pictures of her breasts with her phone.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I ask as I take her phone away.

"Spencie give that back, I want to send those to Ezra!" Aria wines.

"Honey, you're not allowed to text boys while you're this drunk." I say with a chuckle.

I feel slightly buzzed, but I'm nowhere near drunk. I have a higher tolerance level for alcohol than Aria does, most likely because I'm not as little as she is.

"What's going on over here home-girls?" Hanna asks as she approaches us.

"Hanna, Spencer stole my phone and she won't give it back." Aria says with a sad face.

"She's drunk, and she wants to send topless photos to Fitz." I say defensively.

"It's nothing he hasn't seen before." Hanna says with a shrug.

Aria starts to laugh like a maniac, and Hanna and I stare at her amused.

"How much has she drank?" Hanna asks me curiously.

"I don't know, four shots maybe?" I say after thinking about it for a minute.

"Lightweight." Hanna mutters.

At that moment, a sobbing Emily stumbles over to us.

"Em what's wrong?" I ask as I wrap an arm around my friend.

"Paige cheated on me with a boy." Emily says through her heavy sobs.

"Oh Emily..." Hanna says sympathetically.

All of the sudden, Emily trips on her own feet and falls to the ground. She begins to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

"Oh God, are you drunk too?" I ask my friend nervously.

"Was that tree always there?" Emily asks as she stares out the window of the house.

"That pretty much answers my question." I say with a sigh.

"You know what we need?" Hanna asks us suddenly.

"To beat the crap out of Paige? I can take her!" Aria exclaims as she starts to punch the air.

"Yeah, ninety-five pounds of muscle and furry will take care of her." I say with an eye roll.

"As much as I'd like to see Aria kill Paige, that's not what we need! We need a girl's night out!" Hanna exclaims.

"We can drive up to my lake house." I suggest.

"Yeah, I can drive us." Emily says as she starts to get up.

"No!" Hanna and I say at the same time.

"Why not?" Emily asks with a frown.

"Because you're drunk." I say to my friend.

"God, I never thought I'd go to a party and be less hammered than Aria and Emily. I might need to break into your parent's liquor cabinet Spence." Hanna tells me.

"Same, it's to bad we have to take care of those two DABs" I say as I gesture towards Aria and Emily.

"Seriously! Are you okay to drive Spence? I've had a few cups of beer, and I don't think it's safe for me to get behind the wheel." Hanna tells me.

"Yeah, I can totally drive. I had a few shots earlier, but I feel fine." I say to her.

"Are you sure?" Hanna asks me seriously.

"Yeah, I have pretty high tolerance level for alcohol and it's probably already out of my system." I assure her.

"Okay, let's go." Hanna says as she grabs Aria's hand and helps her up.

I do the same with Emily, and we help our two drunk friends into Hanna's car. Hanna sits in the passenger's seat, Aria sits behind her, and Emily sits behind me.

"Turn the radio on!" Emily screams as soon as I start driving.

"Okay Em." I say as I turn on the radio.

All four of us cheer when _No Interruption _by Hoodie Allen comes on. This is one of our group's favorite songs, and we always listen to it before we go to my lake house.

"This is my frikken jam!" Hanna screams as she throws her hands into the air.

"Tell me what you really want from me, point-blank no discussion, closed mouth, closed mouth, ah, I'll give it to you no interruption!" Aria sings loudly.

"Yeah, sing it Aria!" I say with a chuckle.

"Now will you give me my phone back? I want to text Ezzy." Aria tells me softly.

"Ezzy?" Hanna and I say at the same time before we start to laugh hysterically.

"It isn't nice to make fun of my boyfriend's name! He's way hotter than Caleb and Toby." Aria tells us.

"No way! Have you seen Toby's body?" I ask her.

"Yeah, and have you seen Caleb's dick?" Hanna jokes.

We all start to laugh hysterically at Hanna's comment, and I almost forget to stop at a red light.

"I wish I had somebody." Emily says suddenly.

"You'll find someone Em! Everyone finds their soul-mate and lives happily ever after." Aria says as she begins to tear up.

"She really is drunk." Hanna whispers to me.

"Yeah, or Fitz has her reading a lot of Shakespeare." I say with an eye roll.

"Maybe, but for now I'm happy with having the best friends in world!" Emily says as she wraps her arms around Aria.

I smile at Emily's words. The four of us have been through Hell and back together, and we're still inseparable. There isn't any doubt it my mind that we'll be friends forever.

"I love you guys." I tell them truthfully.

I begin to turn right, not really paying attention to the road.

"Spencer watch out!" Hanna screams suddenly.

A gasp escapes my lips when I drive straight into a white truck, and our car goes flying. I hear several screams coming from my three best friends and myself. After what seems like eternity, our car lands with a thud.

**What did you think? Who will live and who will survive? I'll update as soon as I get 10 reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. The Aftermath

I** did not expect to get such a big response to this story! Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy. **

Spencer's POV

I take a moment to catch my breath after my car hits the ground. I glance over at Aria and Emily, who are sobbing in the backseat.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask my friends.

"I can't feel my legs." Emily says through her heavy sobs.

"Aria?" I ask as I glance at my friend.

"I-I want to go home." Aria says before she bursts into tears.

"Hanna?" I ask as I glance over at my perky friend.

A shrill scream escapes from my lips when I see that Hanna's lifeless body flew though the windshield of her car.

"Hanna, oh my God!" I yell hysterically.

Aria and Emily both scream when they see our friend's body.

I somehow manage to get out of the car and pick up my phone to dial 911.

"This is 911 what's your emergency?" The woman on the other end asks me.

"There's been a car accident! My friend flew through the windshield, and the other one can't feel her legs..." I say before I burst into tears.

"Is anyone still in the car?" She asks me seriously.

"Yes, two of my friends are." I tell the woman.

"Don't move them, you may worsen their injuries." She says to me.

"Okay, please hurry!" I beg.

"An ambulance is coming, just try to keep everyone calm." The woman says softly.

I nod before hanging up the phone and rushing over to Hanna. Her eyes are closed, and as far as I can tell she's not breathing.

"Hanna, please wake up." I say as I squeeze her right arm gently.

I don't get a response, and I begin to sob even harder if that's humanly possible.

"I'm so sorry Hanna." I say as I cover my face with my hands.

Within minutes, an ambulance arrives on the scene. Several paramedics rush over to the car, and try to get a feel for what's going on. I watch as one of the men walks over to Hanna and feels her pulse.

"She's gone." The man shouts through all the commotion.

"Hanna, Hanna no!" I say as I try to get to my friend.

An officer holds me back, and the paramedic covers her body with a yellow body bag.

"Miss, we need to ask you a few questions." The officer tells me gently.

"No, I need to make sure that Aria and Emily are okay!" I say as I begins to shake my head vigorously.

"You should stay away." He tells me gently.

"Oh Hanna." I say as I let out a shaky breath.

"Ma'am, have you been drinking?" He asks me seriously.

That's when the details of what happen come flooding back into my brain. I drank and drove, and now one of best friends is dead and the other two are in danger.

"I'm such an idiot." I say as I struggle to catch my breath.

"I need you to blow into this." The man says as he holds out a breathalyzer.

I comply, and the officer frowns after he checks the results.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to arrest you for DUI." The officer says as takes out a pair of handcuffs.

"No, let me see my friends!" I beg.

"I'm sorry, but I need you take you to the station." The man says before he shoves me into the back of a police car.

Aria's POV

I lay in the wrecked car while the paramedics remove the roof with one if their tools. There is so much blood, and I feel worse with every passing minute. My breathing gets heavier too, and a female doctor glares at me with a worried expression.

"Miss, I need you to stay calm." The woman tells me gently.

"I feel dizzy." I say through my heavy sobs.

The woman responds by feeling my pulse with her hand.

"We need to get this girl out now!" The woman screams to her coworkers.

Within minutes several men get me out of the car and place me on a stretcher. Breathing gets more and more difficult, and I feel like the world in spinning.

"Honey, honey can you hear me?" I hear the woman ask me faintly.

I nod my head, and watch as the paramedics put me in the ambulance. Seconds later Emily's stretcher is next to mine, and having her with me gives me a sense of comfort.

"Where are Spencer and Hanna?" I mutter.

"Hanna died on the spot, and the police took Spencer." The woman tells me gently.

"Hanna! This can't be happening." I say as I let out a heavy sob.

"You need to stay calm! Your vitals are dangerously low." Someone says as they stick a needle into my arm.

"Am I going to die?" I ask terrified.

A long silence passes, before someone finally speaks up.

"We're doing what we can." I hear someone say.

I can't die, I'm too young! My life is finally starting, and now it's going to end. This morning I received my acceptance letter to UCLA, and Ezra and I agreed to move to California this fall and start our lives together.

I told my dad the news this morning, and we got into a stupid argument over my older boyfriend. Now I'm dying, and all I want is for my daddy to wrap his arms around me and tell me that everything is going to be okay.

Then there's my mother. She's without a doubt the most important person in my life, and I might never see her again! My dying wish is for her to get to me, so I can hold her hand and smell her perfume one last time.

"I want my mom." I say hoarsely.

"She'll meet us at the hospital." The woman says to me.

"Please hurry." I say through my tears.

"We'll be there in no time." The woman tells me gently.

"I love you Aria." Emily mutters before she reaches over and grabs my hand.

"I love you too Emily." I say as I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

As I lay in the ambulance, I think about all the happy times in my life. I remember going to Disney World with my family as a little girl, having sleepovers with my best friends, and watching old movies with Ezra.

Everything around me begins to fade away slowly before my eyes close and everything disappears completely.

Emily's POV

I stare at my friend Aria and try to ignore the physical and emotional pain that I'm feeling. Hanna is dead, Spencer is in prison, I can't feel my legs, and Aria is not doing well at all.

"I think we lost her." I hear a paramedic shout.

"A-Aria no." I say as I try to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes, she's dead." Another paramedic says as he check's some of her vitals.

"The time of death is twelve forty-seven A.M. and the cause is major internal bleeding and severe head trauma." A man says as he writes something in a notebook.

"Please help her! I already lost one friend, I can't lose her too!" I say through my heavy sobs.

"I'm sorry, but she's already dead. There isn't anything we can do to revive her." A paramedic says as he covers Aria's lifeless body with a plastic yellow sheet.

I nod continue to sob shamelessly.

A few minutes later we pull into the hospital and the paramedics carry my stretcher into the building. They lay me down on a bed in ICU, and a doctor rushes over to me.

"How is she?" He asks a paramedic.

"She was talking a lot earlier, but she isn't anymore." The man says.

The doctor looks at me for what seems like eternity, and does all kinds of weird procedures on my body.

"I'm going to go talk to her parents." The doctor says as he starts to walk towards the door.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask him nervously.

"Your spinal cord is severely damaged." He says with no emotion.

"I-I don't understand..." I start to say.

"Emily, you're never going to walk again." He tells me gently.

**What did you think? Did you expect Aria and Hanna to die? We're you suprised about Emily's injury? How will Ella and Ashley respond to the deaths of their only daughters? How will the Field's respond to Emily's injuries, and what will the Hastings think of Spencer now that she's responsible for the deaths of two of her closest friends? Which parents will want vengeance and plea to have Spencer put behind bars, and which will be more forgiving? Please give me your input :). Thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	3. Broken Hearts

Ashley's POV

I'm sleeping soundly in my bed when I hear someone pounding on my front door. I sigh before putting a robe on and crawling out of bed. Hanna went to some party with the girls, and she probably forgot her keys again.

I answer the front door, but instead of being greeted by my beautiful daughter I'm greeted by a tall police officer.

"Are you Ashley Marin?" The man asks me softly.

"Yes, is there a problem Officer?" I ask the man nervously.

"I'm afraid so, do you mind if we come inside?" The man asks as he gestures towards a young woman in her early thirties.

Did I do something wrong? The charges against me for Wilden's murder were dropped, but police men still make me jittery.

"Of course." I say as I lead the man and the woman to the living room.

They take a seat on my couch, and I sit on the chair across from them. The officer clears his throat before finally speaking up.

"There was a Hollis Fraternity party earlier this evening and your daughter and her friends attended. Did you know about this?" The officer asks me.

Rage begins to fill my body. Hanna told me she was going to a high school party, not a party will horny college boys and alcohol. She probably dug herself into another mess, and I don't know if I can dig her out this time.

"No, she told me she was going to a high school party." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately your daughter's friend Spencer got behind the wheel after having a drink or two, and Hanna was in the passenger's seat. They hit a truck, and your daughter flew through the wind shield." The man tells me gently.

A lot of scary things have happened in Rosewood during the last two years, but I've never been so terrified in my entire life.

"Is she okay?" I ask as my heart begins to beat at record time.

"Mrs. Marin, your daughter died on the spot." The police man says as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

I can't even begin to process what this man is telling me, but I let out an audible sob. My worst nightmare is coming true, and I can literally feel my heart shattering in my chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The officer says as he avoids looking into my eyes.

"I know how hard this must be for you Ma'am, and I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. My name is Elizabeth Kelly, and I'm the prosecuting attorney for your daughter's case. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions on the matter?" She asks me softly.

"Yes." I say flatly.

"Mrs. Marin, I need to know if you want to press charges against Spencer Hastings." She tells me seriously.

"I just found out that my daughter, the center of my world, is dead. I could care less about what the court decides to do with Spencer." I tell them truthfully.

"I understand." The woman says with a nod.

A terrible thought crosses my mind. What if Emily and Aria were in the car with them?

"Was anyone else injured?" I ask the police man through my heavy sobs.

"Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields were in the back of the car. They're being rushed to the hospital as we speak." The police man informs me.

I nod, and continue to cry shamelessly.

"Would you like me to drive you to the hospital so you can see Hanna one last time?" The Officer asks me gently.

"No thank you." I say as I shake my head.

"Ma'am, I think you're going to regret this decision." He tells me seriously.

"I don't. I've known Hanna for eighteen years and I want to remember her as the beautiful and bubbly girl who I loved so much, not some dead and bloody mess." I say before I begin to choke on my own tears.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" Elizabeth asks me with a distressed look on her face.

"No, I'd like to be left alone." I tell them cooly.

"Okay, we'll be in touch Mrs. Marin." The Officer says before him and the attorney walk out of the house.

As soon as they're gone, I rush into my kitchen and grab the sharpest knife I can find. I walk upstairs to my daughter's room and weep on her bed.

"I love you so much Hanna-Banana." I say before taking a photo of my daughter from her nightstand and kissing it softly.

She looks so beautiful and happy, and it kills me that she's missing out on the rest of her life. Hanna is my whole world, and I know that I'll never be the same without her.

"Don't be afraid Hanna, Mommy's coming for you." I say before taking the knife and plunging it deep into my heart.

Ella's POV

I lay in bed with my fiancé Zach and smile as he plays with my long brown hair.

"I love you so much babe." Zach whispers into my ear.

"I love you more." I say before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Zach responds by pulling me even closer to him, and intensifying the kiss. I let out a loud moan, but my cell phone begins to ring before we can wriggle out of our clothes.

"Why would someone be calling me this late at night?" I ask as I pull away from Zach.

"I don't know, but they sure are calling at a bad time." Zach grumbles.

I chuckle before rolling out of bed and grabbing my phone from the night stand. A startled gasp escapes my lips when I realize the Rosewood Police Department is calling me. I quickly answer the phone, and hope that my kids aren't in any kind of trouble.

"Is this Ella Montgomery?" A deep voice asks me.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I ask the man nervously.

"I'm afraid so Ma'am. Your daughter Aria was in a terrible car accident, and we recommend that you get to the hospital immediately." The man tells me.

"Is she hurt? Had she asked for me?" I ask the man terrified.

"She's in critical condition, and yes she's been crying for you." The man tells me.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I say before hanging up the cell phone.

"Is everything okay?" Zach asks with a concerned look on his face.

I shake my head slowly before I burst into tears.

"Is it Aria?" Zach asks me softly.

"S-she's been in an accident, and she's in critical condition..." I say before I begin hyperventilating.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Zach says before grabbing his sweatshirt.

"No, I need to go alone. I'm Aria's mother, and she's going to need my undivided attention." I say as I shake my head vigorously.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Zach asks me seriously.

"I'm sure." I assure him.

"Let me know how she is." Zach says as I rush out of the room.

Line Break

I enter the hospital and gasp when I see my ex husband waiting in the siting room.

"Byron, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Aria's my daughter too, remember?" He snaps.

I stare at Byron shocked. Sure we don't always seen things eye to eye, but he rarely speaks to me so harshly.

"I'm sorry Ella, I'm just worried about her." Byron says as he wipes a single tear off his cheek.

"So am I, but I'm sure the doctors have everything under control." I say as I take a seat next to him.

A few minutes later, a young doctor enters the waiting room.

"Are you Ella and Byron Montgomery?" The man asks us gently.

"Yes." We both say at the same time.

"The ambulance just arrived at the hospital." He says as he takes a seat next to us.

"Where is my baby? Is she okay?" I ask as I spring to my feet.

"Mrs. Montgomery, why don't you take a seat?" The man asks me with a heavy sigh.

Panic begins to fill my body. What if Aria is seriously hurt?

"Tell me what's going on with my daughter." I say with desperation in my voice.

"They got Aria out if the car, and she was doing okay at first. The medical team took a closer look at her and realized she was bleeding internally, and she hit her head really hard. Unfortunately your daughter died minutes after the accident occurred." The man tells Byron and I gently.

Byron begins to weep shamelessly, while I stare at the man with a puzzled expression on my face.

"This has to be some kind of mistake! You probably have the wrong girl." I say as I try to keep calm.

"Miss, it was definitely Aria." The doctor tells me softly.

"N-no, she can't be dead! Aria just got accepted into UCLA! I was going to take her shopping tomorrow for a graduation dress..." I start to say before I completely lose it.

Never before in my life have I experienced this much grief, and I don't think I've ever cried so hard. I feel numb, and I'm desperately hoping this a horrible dream that I will wake up from.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" The doctor asks me and Byron.

"It can't be Aria, it can't be her..." I say over and over again.

"Yes please." Byron says through his heavy sobs.

"Let me just clean her up and give you two some time to process." The man says before leaving the room.

As soon as the man is gone, Byron pulls me in for a comforting hug. It isn't a romantic hug, but more like a hug that you'd give to your best friend.

"Ella, I'm so sorry." Byron says as he strokes my dark hair.

"My baby girl." I say as I burry my head in his chest.

"Oh I loved her so much. I know I gave her a hard time about Ezra, but I just wanted what was best for my little girl. Now she's gone, and all the arguing seems so pointless and irreverent." Byron says as he begins to choke on his own tears.

I don't think I've ever seen Byron so upset in all the years that I've known him. I rub his back gently before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Aria knew how much you loved her Byron." I say as I try to keep the tears from falling.

"Do you remember when she was just a little girl and she'd cry for me in the middle of the night?" Byron asks me suddenly.

"Of course." I say with a nod.

"I use to sit by her bed, and hold her hand until she fell back asleep. I told her I'd never let go, and that I'd never let anything bad happen to her." Byron says before he bends down and vomits all over the hospital floor.

"I was suppose to protect her." I say as I begin to grow furious with myself.

"It's not your fault Ella." Byron assures me.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is, Aria's gone and she's never coming back." I say as a chill goes through me.

**What did you think? Were you surprised about Ashley's death? How will Ella and Byron cope? The next chapter will be told from the POV of Veronica Hastings and Pam Fields. I know I killed off a lot of people's favorite character, but I had to do it for the sake of the story. I hope you continue to read regardless, but I understand if the story is to much for you. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Stunned

Pam's POV

"I love you Pam." My husband Wayne mutters as he pulls me close to him in our king sized bed.

"I love you too." I mutter.

I usually love having nights alone with my husband, but tonight is a different story. Emily went to some big party with the girls, and I have a bad feeling about it. I was party girl in high school and college, so I know what kinds of things go on at events like these. There will without a doubt be drugs, alcohol, and sex, and I hate the idea of Emily being exposed to those things at such a young age.

A lot of people think I'm a strict mom, and I should loosen up a bit. The truth is, I made a lot of bad decisions early in life, and I want to prevent Emily from making my mistakes. If something were to happen to my daughter because I turned a blind eye, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

"Pam, you seem tense. Is everything alright?" Wayne asks me gently.

"Emily hasn't called me back, and I'm starting to get worried." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Honey, Emily is a responsible girl. She wouldn't have gone to the party if she thought it would be dangerous." Wayne tells me seriously.

"You're right, I'm sure she's having a great time." I say as I force a smile.

At that moment, our home phone begins to ring. Why is someone calling us this late on a Friday night?

"I've got it." Wayne mutters as he crawls out of bed.

A terrified look washes over my husband's face after he answers the phone, and I immediately know that something is wrong.

"Yes, we'll be there in a minute." Wayne says as he hangs up the phone.

"What is it?" I ask him nervously.

"It's Emily. There's been an accident, and she's hurt." Wayne says as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Emily..." I say before I burst into tears.

"Sh-sh, let's get to the hospital. I'm sure Emily is fine." Wayne says before throwing on an old sweatshirt and sprinting out of the bedroom.

Line Break

Wayne and I sprint into the E.R., and are greeted by a young and distressed looking doctor.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Fields?" The man asks us softly.

"Yes, where is our daughter?" I ask him.

"Why don't you two take a seat?" The man suggests.

"No, take me to Emily now!" I scream furiously.

"Honey, listen to the doctor." Wayne tells me sternly.

"Fine." I mutter before taking a seat next to my husband.

"At about eleven o'clock tonight, Spencer Hastings got behind the wheel after drinking. Your daughter and her friends got into the car, and they hit a white pick up truck." The man tells us gently.

I stare at the man with a shocked expression on my face. Emily knows not to get into a car with someone who is under the influence. Why would she make such a terrible decision?

"Hanna Marin flew through the windshield and died on the spot, and Aria Montgomery died after suffering from a traumatic head injury and major internal bleeding. Luckily, your daughter survived the accident, and she is in stable condition." The doctor tells us.

Relief fills my body when the man says this. Yes, I'm devastated for Aria and Hanna, but all I can think about is Emily surviving.

"There is one major complication though..." The doctor start to say.

"What?" I ask as panic begins to fill my body.

"Your daughter's spinal cord is severely damaged, and Emily won't ever walk again." He says with a heavy sigh.

How could this be? Emily has worked her whole life to become an Olympic swimmer, and now she's never going to walk again! I start to cry, and Wayne pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Have you spoken with Aria and Hanna's parents?" Wayne asks the doctor softly.

"We did, the Montgomery's are in the other room saying goodbye to their daughter." The doctor says sadly.

"What about the Marins?" I ask through my tears.

"A police man drove to Ashley's house to tell her the news, but she refused to come to the hospital. Tom drove to his ex-wife's house after he heard the news, and he found her dead in Hanna's room." The man says with a sigh.

"S-she's dead?" I ask as I try to contain my shock.

"Yes, there was a knife in her chest. We think she killed herself." The doctor tells us.

I don't blame Ashley in the slightest. Hanna was her whole world, and I would have probably done the same thing if it had been Emily instead of Hanna.

"It's so terrible." Wayne says through his tears.

"Can we please see Emily?" I ask hopefully.

The doctor nods, before leading us to a white hospital room. I begin to sob even harder when I see my baby girl lying flat on the hospital bed, with a defeated look on her face.

"Honey, we're here. It's going to be okay." Wayne says as he rushes over to Emily and wraps his arms around her.

"Aria and Hanna, they're gone." Emily says through her heavy sobs.

"We know baby." I say as I grab my daughter's hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"It's my fault. The reason we left the party was because Paige cheated on me, and I needed to get away." Emily says as she begins to sob even harder.

"Don't say that Emmy, it's not your fault." Wayne tells our daughter seriously.

"Hanna died on the spot, but I really thought that Aria was going to be okay. I held her hand until the last-minute, and she just went limp..." Emily says as she shakes her head sadly.

Poor Emily has to deal with never being able to walk again, and the deaths her two best friends. Rage begins to fill my body when I think of the person who is responsible for this mess, Spencer Hastings. She's alive and well, while my daughter lays in a hospital bed, and Hanna and Aria rest in body bags. I know her parents will do everything in their power to get Spencer out of this mess, but I will stop at nothing to make sure she's behind bars for the rest of her life.

Veronica's POV

I'm sitting in my home office and going through files when my phone begins to ring. It's probably my client calling about the trial date I set for him. I answer the phone, and gasp her I hear my youngest daughter's raspy voice.

"M-Mommy." I hear Spencer say through her tears.

"Honey, why are you crying? And why aren't you calling me from your cell phone?" I ask her curiously.

"The police took it from me." Spencer says with a sniffle.

My jaw clenches at the word, "police." Ever since Alison disappeared, the police have given Spencer and her friends trouble, and I'm sick of having to deal with it.

"Police?" I ask my daughter.

"I'm in jail Mommy." Spencer says before she starts to cry even harder if that's humanly possible.

"What happened?" I ask as my eyes grow wide with shock.

"I went to a party and had something to drink, and then I got behind the wheel and crashed Hanna's car." Spencer tells me.

"Are you okay? Tell me you're not hurt!" I beg.

"I'm not, but my friends are. Hanna died on the spot, and they had to take Aria and Emily to the hospital." Spencer says as she chokes in her own tears.

"Don't answer any questions, I'll be at the station in a minute." I say before hanging up the phone and sprinting out of my bedroom.

Line Break

When I arrive at the police station, I am greeted by a sympathetic looking officer.

"Veronica Hastings?" He asks me softly.

"That's me." I say with a nod.

"I'll take you to see your daughter." He says before leading me to a questioning room.

I look through the glass and sigh when I see Spencer sitting on a chair and weeping bitterly. This is going to change her life, and there isn't much I can do to help her.

"How are Emily and Aria?" I ask the officer.

"Aria died a few minutes after the accident occurred, and Emily is paralyze." The man says with a heavy sigh.

Tears begin to form in my eyes as he's telling me this. I can't believe my daughter killed two of her friends, and put the other one in a wheel chair.

"Can I go in and speak with my daughter? I'm not just her mother, I'm her lawyer too." I tell the man.

"I'll give you ten minutes." The officer says after thinking about it for a minute.

I give the man a grateful nod before running into the questioning room. Spencer glances up at me, but avoids looking into my eyes. I take a seat next to my daughter and stare at her for a minute, unsure of what to say.

"How are Aria and Emily?" Spencer asks breaking the silence.

"Emily is paralyzed, and Aria is dead." I tell the eighteen year-old.

"Not Aria too!" Spencer exclaims before she begins to sob even harder.

I sigh before wrapping my arms around Spencer and holding her close to me.

"I wish it were me instead of them." Spencer says through her tears.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, I never want to hear you say that again!" I tell her truthfully.

"But Mom, it's my fault they're dead. I told Hanna I was okay to drive." Spencer says as she shakes her head.

"I'm going to be honest with you Spencer, you really messed up. I can't even imagine how guilty you feel, and that's going to follow you for the rest of your life. The important thing to remember is that we all mess up, and the true test of your character is how you move on from this, and where you go from here." I tell her seriously.

"What's going to happen to me Mom?" Spencer asks me nervously.

"Well, The University of Pennsylvania will without a doubt revoke your acceptance, and you're going to sit in a jail cell for a long time." I tell my daughter truthfully.

"For how long?" Spencer asks with a gulp.

"In the state of Pennsylvania it can be anywhere between two and twenty-five years." I say after thinking about it for a minute.

"Twenty-Five years?" Spencer asks as her eyes grow wide with shock.

"Honey, I'm going to try to get you as little jail time as possible. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'll go to my grave trying to protect you." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mommy." Spencer says through her heavy sobs.

"It's going to be okay." I say trying to convince her and myself.

**What did you think? Will the other parents want Spencer in jail for as long as Pam does? I know Pam's wish seems harsh, but how would you react if you were in her situation? I'll update as soon as I get twenty-five reviews, thanks for reading :)**


	5. Spencer Who?

**Six Months Latter **

Spencer's POV

I use to think that the biggest day of my life would be the day that I graduated from The University of Pennsylvania in flying colors, or the day that I'd walk down the aisle with Toby in a beautiful church. Unfortunately things have taken a turn for the worst. Today, November 25th, will be the biggest and most important day of my life.

It's been exactly sixth months. Six months since I got behind the wheel after drinking, six months since Emily became a paralytic, and six months since Hanna and Aria took their last breaths.

If the damn accident hadn't happened, my life would look remarkably different. I'd be in college, meeting new people and experiencing new things, instead of being under house arrest. I shouldn't complain though, it's a miracle that my mom was able to get me parole.

The hardest part isn't that I'm at home instead of at college, or that I've had to accept the fact that I'll be in prison for an ungodly amount of time. The hardest part is knowing that I'm responsible for ending the lives of two of my best friends.

I can't figure out for the life of me why it was them who had to die, instead of me. I was the one who made the mistake, and yet the people around me are suffering much more than I could ever imagine. The Marins and The Montgomerys lost a daughter, Emily lost her ability to walk, and my family lost their reputation.

The more I think about it, the more I realize that I've lost a lot too. Not only have I lost two of my best friends and my freedom, but I've lost myself.

I use to be able look at my reflection in the mirror and say, "I'm Spencer Hastings, and you can't stop me." Now when I look at my reflection in the mirror, it's like I'm seeing an entirely different person. I'm not Spencer Hastings, the over achieving genius of Rosewood anymore. I'm Spencer Hastings, the murderer, home wrecker, and emotional mess.

The painful truth is, it doesn't matter who I used to be, or the person I was destined to become. I broke the law, and nobody, not even the daughter of a Hastings, is above the law. That's why today I have to stand in front of a judge, and beg for the most basic form of human rights, my freedom. A man or woman behind a podium will decide where my fate lies, and there isn't anything I can do about it.

"Spencer, it's time to go to the Courthouse." My father says as he opens my bedroom door.

I look at myself in the mirror one last time, before I leave the comfort of my bedroom, and walk into a world of rationality and reason.

Line Break

All eyes are on me when I enter the courtroom in handcuffs, and with prison guards surrounding me. I don't know if they're here to protect me from the many people who want me dead, or to prevent me from making a run for it.

It seems like all of Rosewood is here to see what's going to happen to me. Teachers and friends who once loved and believed in me, look at me like I'm a cold-blooded monster. A few significant faces catch my attention, including the families of Aria, Hanna, and Emily, Ezra Fitz, and Caleb Rivers. They all look grief-stricken, and their devastated faces only serve to remind of how much I've taken away from so many people.

I take a seat next to my lawyer, Debbie Reynolds, who gives me a small smile. Ironically, my parents decided to hire a lawyer who's not my mom to defend me. They didn't want anyone, including the judge, to think her involvement in the case is a conflict of interest. I like Debbie because she's the only person who doesn't treat me with kid gloves, or look at me like I'm an alien.

After what seems like eternity, the judge calls the court into session, and I can feel myself becoming more and more nervous by the minute.

"I now call into session the case of Spencer Hastings versus the state of Pennsylvania. The defendant is pleading guilty, and is asking the court to grant her parole. She is charged with two counts of manslaughter, one count of driving under the influence, and one count of drinking under age. Based on the crimes she has committed, the defendant is facing a possible twenty-five years in prison. Now I will ask the plaintiff to give their opening statement." The judge says as she gestures towards the lawyer who is representing the state.

A young and fierce-looking lawyer stands up slowly, and stares directly at the judge.

"On May 25th 2014, Spencer Jill Hastings attended a party, and had a few drinks, which is illegal in itself due to her age. After drinking, she committed another crime, by getting behind the wheel of the car while she was under the influence. Not only did she put her own life in danger, but she jeopardized the lives of her three best friends, and anyone else who happened to be on the road that night. After the defendant slammed into a truck on the freeway, eighteen year-old Hanna Marin flew through the windshield, dying instantly. Hanna was a beautiful girl, who was loved by many. Hanna's mother Ashley was so devastated by the news of her daughter's death, that she commit suicide that night. The court must call this into consideration, because Spencer's careless decisions indirectly ended Ashley's life..." The lawyer starts to say.

"Objection Your Honor!" Debbie says as she springs to her feet.

"Over ruled, please continue." The judge says as she nods at the plaintiff.

"As I was saying, Spencer's decision to drink and drive ended Hanna's life, and caused her mother enough pain to take her own. On top of Hanna's death, Aria Montgomery died of extensive internal bleeding and major head trauma. The senior in high school had a promising future ahead of her, and she received her acceptance letter to The University of Los Angelus on the day of her death. Aria's mother, father, and sixteen year-old brother are devastated by their loss. The family and friends of Hanna and Aria will never to get to hug them, or hear their voices ever again. Emily Fields was fortunate enough to survive the accident, but she lost her ability to move that night. Emily was a dedicated swimmer, who planned on swimming in college, and even in the Olympics. Now she will never be able to recognize her dreams, all because of someone else's reckless decision. We understand that Spencer does not have a criminal record, but the State of Pennsylvania is asking that she serves the maximum sentence of twenty-five years. Every fifteen minutes in this country, someone is killed because another person makes the decision to drink and drive. These statics are much to high, and the only way we can reduce them is if we enforce the law. There must be consequences for this young woman's actions, and we must set an example for the rest of the country. If the court does not convict the defendant, we are putting other people like Hanna, Aria, and Emily in danger. Everyone needs to know that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated, and you will be punished if you chose to drink and drive. Thank you your honor." The lawyer says before taking her seat.

"We now call the defense to state their opening statements." The judge says.

"My client, Spencer Jill Hastings, is not a monster. She is an exemplary citizen who served as Rosewood High's student body president and maintained a four point seven grade point average. The amount of clubs and extracurricular activities that she participated in are extensive, and she was elected captain of her high school field hockey team. Spencer is much more than this though, she is the kind of girl who we all would be proud to call a daughter or a friend. Yes she made a terrible mistake and affected many lives, but I think that it would be an even bigger mistake to end another life by putting Spencer in prison for twenty-five years. She has a lot to offer the world, and I know that if the court gives Spencer another chance, she will make up for her mistakes. Thank you Your Honor." Debbie says before taking her seat.

By the end of the opening statements, I'm in tears. I don't know how I'm going to get through the rest of my life, let alone this trial.

**What did you think? Do you agree with the plaintiff or the defense? We obviously all love Spencer so your opinion may be biased, so pretend it's a stranger in this circumstance. I know a lot of people want me to write for Ezra, Caleb, or Toby, but I'm going to focus on the girls and their families in this story. I'm trying to make this as relatable as possible, and very few high school have serious relationships like they portray on the show. I think that the loss would strike the families much more than the lovers. That being said, I hope you're still enjoying the story! I'll update as soon as I get 25 reviews, and thanks for reading :) **


	6. Say Something

**Two Weeks Later**

Spencer's POV

I take my place in the courtroom and stare at the judge who will decide my fate. After a two-week trial, he will finally decide whether I will spend twenty-five years in prison, or get parole.

My defense attorney did everything in her power to help me, but the plaintiff used a staggering amount of evidence against me. It's obvious to everyone in the courtroom ,including myself, that I deserve twenty-five years in prison.

The only thing left in the case are the closing remarks, which will probably consist of the parents of victims telling the judge that their children are dead because of my decision to drink and drive. I'm dreading the next few minutes more than the twenty-five years I will spend in prison.

"The court now calls Tom Marin to the stand." The judge speaks into the microphone.

I glance at Tom Marin who slowly makes his way to the stand. I feel badly that Ashley committed suicide, because Hanna only has her father to speak for her, and he hasn't been a part of her life in nearly two years. The distressed middle-aged man looks directly at me, before speaking loudly into the microphone.

"I never thought that I'd have to bury a daughter, but life is full of surprises. Even though I did a horrible job of showing it, I loved Hanna more than anything in the world. The truth of the matter is that everyone loved Hanna, and she loved and trusted everyone in return, including you Spencer." Tom says as he glares at me with hatred in his eyes.

I can feel a lump forming in my throat, and I have to stare out the window to keep from crying.

"Hanna had a full life ahead of her, and she did not deserve to die that night. Unfortunately people die prematurely everyday because of accidents like these. Whether Spencer meant to or not, she damaged so many lives. After Hanna died, a big piece of me died, and I'm sure Ella and Byron know exactly what I'm talking about. My ex-wife sure did, because she decided that life without her baby girl wasn't worth living. I know that it was never Spencer's intention to end Hanna's life, but it doesn't change that she did. It was her decision to drink and drive, and she should have to face the consequences of her actions. That is why I am asking the court to give her twenty-five years in prison. Thank you your honor." Tom says before stepping off the stand and walking back to his seat.

My attorney grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. She knows how difficult this part of the trial is for me, but we both know that I deserve to hear the words of the parents.

"The court now calls Byron Montgomery to the stand." The judge says.

Byron Montgomery walks to the podium, and like Tom, his eyes are filled with sadness and hatred.

"When Aria was a born I promised myself that I'd always protect her, and that I'd never let her get hurt. A few months ago I learned that you can try as much as you want, but there is no way to protect your child. All it takes is one bad decision to end a life, and Spencer's decision to drink and drive killed my daughter." Byron says as tears begin to stream down his face.

At this point I am crying softly, and there isn't anything I can do to stop the tears.

"Aria loved to write and paint, and now she'll never get to share her many talents with the world. She'll never have the opportunity to get married, or have children of her own. Heck, she'll never even get to graduate from high school! I know that Spencer never meant to hurt Aria, but she broke a law and killed two of her best friends. It is with a heavy heart that I ask the court to put Spencer behind bars. Thank you your honor." Byron says before walking back to his seat.

"The court now calls Ella Montgomery to the stand." The judge says as he looks into the crowd.

Ella walks to the podium, and my heart breaks when I see Aria's mother up close. She hasn't even started speaking, and she's crying hysterically.

"I've loved Aria since the day I gave birth to her, and I will continue to love her until the day that I die. This is very hard for me because my family has loved Spencer for a long time, and we trusted her..." Ella says before she begins to cry so hard that she starts to choke on her own tears.

"Mrs. Montgomery, you don't have to do this." The judge tells her gently.

"No, I have to get this off my chest. Aria loved Spencer like a sister, and there isn't any doubt in my mind that she'd forgive her, and someday I think I might be able to forgive her too. Aria and Hanna are both dead and Emily's life had changed forever. I'm not standing here to tell the court what they should or shouldn't do, but I don't think it's necessary to punish Spencer by sending her to prison. Her inner demons are going to punish her for the rest of her life, and that's worse than any sentence that we decide to give her. Thank you your honor." Ella says before rushing into Zach's arms.

Ella's right, the time I spend in jail is the least of my problems. I have to wake up every morning and remember that Aria and Hanna are dead because of me, and I don't know if I can live with it any longer.

It doesn't sound like Ella wants me in jail, and that makes me feel even worse! I killed her daughter for crying out loud, she should want me to suffer.

"The court now calls Wayne Fields to the stand." The judge says after Ella sits down.

Wayne makes his way to the podium, and clears his throat before he begins to speak.

"Along with the lives of many, my life has changed significantly because of the accident. My wife and I have to deal with our daughter, who will never be able to walk again. We had to move to a one-story house, and we have to take Emily to physical therapy everyday after work. The hardest part is consoling our daughter, who has lost two of her best friends. She also has to say goodbye to swim, which has been a part of her life since she turned three. Even though the circumstances aren't ideal, we're the lucky ones because Emily is still alive. If Emily had died that night, I'd probably want Spencer in prison for twenty-five years. Even though I think Spencer is a great kid, and she was a great friend to Emily, I'm trying to think from the perspective of the Marins and the Montgomerys. Out of respect for them and their daughters, I think Spencer deserves the maximum sentence. Thank you your honor." Wayne says before leaving the podium.

"The court now calls Pam Fields to the stand." The judge says.

Pam walks up to the podium, and stares directly at me before beginning her short speech.

"Emily has dreamed of becoming an Olympic swimmer since her third birthday. Because of Spencer's decision to drink and drive, she'll never get to swim in the Olympics, or even in college. Did you know she was committed to Stanford? Part of me wants to say, Spencer is just a kid or all teenagers make mistakes. Every time I try to forgive Spencer, I think of Emily who will never get to recognize her dreams, or poor Hanna and Aria, who will never get to graduate from high school. The hardest thing for me in thinking about Ella, who will never get to hug Aria or hear her voice again. Ashley made the decision to end her life because of the accident, and if I were in her shoes I'd probably do the same thing. It isn't fair that our daughters are the ones who suffer, while Spencer sits here without a scratch on her body. For these reasons, I would like her in prison for twenty-five years. Thank you your honor." Pam mutters before taking her seat next to Wayne.

Great, almost everyone wants me in jail. If I wasn't a hopeless case before, I sure am now!

"The court now calls Veronica and Peter to the stand." The judge says as my parents walk up to the podium.

My mother stares into the crowd, before speaking into the microphone.

"I speak for both me and my husband when we say that we love Spencer, and we're just as shocked as everyone else that this happened. It's hard to believe that my little girl, who I played dress-up with and dropped of at preschool, committed this horrible act. We all know that Spencer made a mistake, and unfortunately it was a costly one. I ask the court to pardon her, and realize that she never meant any harm that night. Like Ella said earlier, Spencer will have to live with her guilt for the rest of her life, and that's the biggest punishment anyone could give her. I beg you, please don't end a third life. Thank you your honor." My mom says as my dad leads her to the aisle.

It's finally over! I don't have to listen to anyone else talk about how I destroyed their life, and killed their daughter.

"Spencer, is there anything you'd like to say?" The judge asks me softly.

I don't have any words to describe the sadness and emptiness that I'm feeling. I can't go up to the podium and plead for mercy, especially since Hanna and Aria are dead because of me.

"No thank you your honor." I say in a barely audible whisper.

"What was that Mrs. Hastings?" The judge asks as she furrows her brow.

"Spencer has something she'd like to say." My lawyer says as she gives me a warning look.

"Please don't make me go up there." I whisper to my lawyer.

"You have to Spencer, it's our only hope." She says with a heavy sigh.

"I don't have any hope! I'm going to jail, and I deserve to be there." I whisper back with a huff.

"Look at me Spencer, if you don't want to do this for yourself, do it for your family." She tells me seriously.

It would hurt my family if I end up in jail, and I've already tarnished their reputation. I give her a small nod before standing up, and walking to the podium.

As I stare into the crowd, I realize that all eyes are on me. I can tell that almost everyone in this court room hates me, and I almost start to cry on the spot.

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Me, Spencer Hastings, is at a complete loss for words for the first time in my life. I let out a breathy sigh before I find the courage to tell everyone the complete and utter truth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." I say before I burst into tears.

I'm crying so hard that I don't think I'll ever be able to stop, and I don't even care that everyone is watching me go crazy.

I feel an arm over my shoulder, and I realize that my lawyer is trying to sooth me.

"Honey, let's sit back down." She whispers as she leads me to my seat.

The judge gives me a few minutes to calm down before he begins to speak.

"Now that we've heard all the closing statements, I'm going to make my final decision..." He starts to say.

"Wait, I have something to say!" A familiar voice calls out.

I turn around and gasp when I see Emily Fields wheeling her way into the courtroom.

**What did you think of the closing statements? Who did you agree or not agree with? What will Emily tell the judge? Will Spencer end up in prison, or get parole? The next chapter will be the last one in the story, and I want to thank you for all your support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	7. Every Fifteen Minutes

Emily's POV

I wheel myself up to the podium and try to pretend like all of Rosewood's eyes are on somebody else. I've always hated public speaking, and here I am, voluntarily making a closing statement in front of a full court room. Everyone here probably thinks I want to fry Spencer for putting me in a wheel chair, but they're wrong. I take a deep breath before leaning into the microphone, and spilling my guts to the world.

"Spencer has been my best friend since the first day of kindergarten. I was a shy kid, while she was the most outgoing five year-old in our class. The only reason we even started talking was because our moms bought us the same lunchbox." I say as I stare into Spencer's familiar brown eyes.

Tears are pouring out of her eyes, and I take a deep breath before continuing my statement.

"Lately I've been thinking about what would have happened if my mom had bought me a different lunchbox. Spencer and I never would have become friends, and I would have never gotten in the car with her." I say without breaking eye contact with Spencer.

"When I first found out that Aria and Hanna were dead and I'd never be able to walk again, I was furious. More specifically, I was furious with Spencer. We can all agree that she shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel after drinking that night..." I start to say.

Before I can finish my sentence, Spencer springs to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave." Spencer mutters.

"Mrs. Hastings, please take a seat." The judge says in a firm voice.

"I can't..." Spencer starts to say.

"Mrs. Hastings." The judge says raising her voice.

Spencer sighs before taking a seat next to her lawyer, and avoids looking into my eyes.

"As I was saying, I was furious with Spencer, but not for the reason you would think. I was angry at her because it was easier to place the blame on someone who wasn't myself." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

"The night of the accident my girlfriend cheated on me, and I was devastated. I had a couple of drinks, and I was an emotional mess. The girls found me, and insisted upon taking me to the lake house for a fun and carefree night. I was on board with the idea, and I even offered to drive us to the lake house, but Spencer stopped me. In reality, this mess is just as much my fault as it is Spencer's." I say before I burst into tears.

"Emily, it's not your fault!" Spencer exclaims as she springs to her feet.

Spencer's lawyer whispers something into her ear, and she quickly sits down.

"If the worlds were reversed, I would be in Spencer's place and she would be sitting in a wheel chair. It might have even been Aria or Hanna..." I start to say.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on my deceased daughter!" Byron Montgomery says as he springs to his feet.

"That's it, if anyone else interrupts they will be removed from the court-room." The judge says as she glares at Aria's dad.

"I'm not trying to pin this on Aria or Hanna. I loved them like sisters, just like I love Spencer. I know my best friends well enough to know that they'd forgive Spencer, and ask you to let her move on with her life. I know Spencer well enough to know that she's special, and if you let her she'll change the world. Don't end her life for no reason, give Spencer another chance. Please your honor." I say before I burst into tears.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields." The judge says before giving me a small nod.

Spencer offers me a small smile, and for the first time since the accident, I know we'll both be okay.

Spencer's POV

I sit in my prison cell and try to memorize the cracks on the ceiling. I'm going to be here for twenty-five years, so I might as well acquaint myself with my surroundings.

I knew I was going to end up in prison, and if we're being honest, I got the sentence that I deserved. Ironically, I'm not sad. In fact, I'm almost happy.

Emily's statement gave me hope in a seemingly hopeless situation. She forgave me for taking away her mobility, and killing two of her best friends. Even though I'm nowhere close to forgiving myself, I have to find someway to do it, because I have a long life ahead of me.

Sure, I'm going to spend the next twenty-five years in prison, and I'll never get those years back. I'm not going to graduate from The University of Pennsylvania in honors, and I'll probably never get married and have a family of my own. It's not the ideal life, but it's still a life, and I have to make the most of my time on Earth.

Emily really believes in me. She thinks I can change the world, and I'm sure as Hell not going to disappoint her. Like she said in her speech, this could have happened to one of my friends, but it happened to me. As much as I hate to admit it, there has to be a reason Hanna and Aria died, and I survived.

Did you know that every fifteen minutes someone in The United States dies because of a drinking and driving accident? Every fifteen minutes someone loses a life, a friend, a daughter, a lover, or the ability to walk. Every fifteen minutes someone just like me finds out that they are a murder, and will have to spend years in prison.

These statics are to high, and they need to be brought down. Maybe if someone heard my story, it would stop them from making the same mistake that I did. Maybe it would stop someone like Emily, Aria, or Hanna from getting behind the wheel with someone who is under the influence. Maybe I can make a difference.

I'll spend the next twenty-five years writing my story, and thinking of a way to spread it across the country. After I get out of prison, I'll go to schools and tell people my story in person. I'll change the world, just like Emily wants me to.

Every fifteen minutes, I'll save someone from making the same mistake I made.

**What did you think? Obviously the moral of the story is don't drink and drive! Not only are you putting yourself in danger, but you're putting other people on the road in danger. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, even though it's kind of depressing and the boyfriends/girlfriend wasn't included. I hope you enjoyed this, and you took something away with you. Keep looking out for my writing, because I'll be posting a new story in about two weeks. Thanks again!**

**PS: Every Fifteen Minutes is a program that came to my school to talk to us about drinking and driving. If anyone knows the program, I was one of the people who "died" so their message really hit me hard. If the program hasn't come to your high school, you should check out their website. **


End file.
